


【仙流】天幕坠落

by KaedeIS0



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 有一句话路人x流川要素
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeIS0/pseuds/KaedeIS0
Summary: -末世AU 痞子特种兵仙道x洁癖研究员流川-R18、angry sex、脏、失禁、dirty talk、血腥描写有-脑洞续写，只把肉的部分写出来了(？-有一句话路人x流川情节！未发生实质性关系-被雷到概不负责，ooc严重，文笔垃圾，无病呻吟，不能接受请立刻退出
Relationships: 仙道彰x流川枫
Kudos: 4





	【仙流】天幕坠落

仙道踢开房门时流川刚刚把粗长的螺丝钉从敌人的脖子里拔出来，动脉喷溅出的鲜血沾满了流川还带着伤的白皙脸颊，浑身赤裸的男人双手被缚坐在桌面上喘着粗气转头盯着门口，警惕的目光在看清来人后才松懈了下来，沾着血的睫毛颤抖着看着仙道快步走到面前把身上的外套脱下裹在自己的身上。  
像是终于从地狱中解脱出来，流川把自己埋进男人怀里汲取着仙道身上的味道，闻到了男人身上的汗味和火药味儿。

病毒爆发后他们已经在一起度过了400多天，作为特种部队一员的仙道奉命来到研究院带自己和其他几名研究员撤离，却没想到这里早已经沦陷，流川的几名还算相熟的同事早就死在了行尸的嘴下变成了肉块儿或是和那些怪物一样不人不鬼的可怜生物。  
他被仙道找到时正用自己的手术刀切开一只行尸已经不再坚硬的头颅，难闻的气味喷了自己满身满脸，洁癖的流川觉得自己在被行尸咬死之前就会被臭死。穿着一身迷彩服的男人未能有幸欣赏到流川医生仅凭一把手术刀大杀四方的感人场景。  
他们最初的相处其实并不那么愉快，仙道是特种部队的长官，流川又是个我行我素的人，仙道在未搜寻到其他幸存者后刚把流川从安全通道带出来，谁想到这人一个扭头又跑进去了——为了那几支见鬼的试剂。  
仙道彰带着一队自己的部下再次找到流川时对方所在的实验室早就被十几只行尸包围了，子弹马上就要耗尽，队伍无法只得改为近身肉搏，等到清理完最后一只行尸仙道冷笑着朝着监控的方向：“出来吧，流川医生，再不出来就得委屈你晚上跟我一起睡了！”  
观察到这个麻烦的流川枫拥有着更加麻烦的洁癖，仙道无奈的压下心中的怒火对擅自行动的流川心中更加不满。一队人马原路返回，而原本应该等在门口接应的人却早就不见了，见到状况流川背着一兜子从实验室顺出来的药品同样还以一记冷笑：“哼，军人。”  
结下梁子的两人面对研究院外的行尸大军实在不能多做考虑，暂时撤回了建筑内商量对策，弹药不充足，外面还有大量的行尸，仙道分析了一下形式最终决定还是以补充武器为主。  
“那就委屈流川医生跟我一队了。”  
不情不愿的流川翻着白眼跟在仙道后面，两人间安静的听得见彼此的呼吸，摇摇欲坠的天花板和不停短路的大灯，四周都是死掉的军人和曾经和他共事过的人，墙上的血迹和地上的尸块儿还有遍布四周的弹孔，远处被剖开肚子的尸体脏器流了满地，这是流川这辈子都没见过的场面，过于惨烈也过于无奈。

在不停闪烁的灯光中靠近右路，一只嘶吼着的行尸突然扑来，流川手起刀落，一把精巧的手术刀划开行尸的皮肉带起一片红黑色的腐坏血气，行尸轰然倒下，死前的手还伸向活人所在的方向追寻着生者的灵魂。仙道正惊讶于流川利落的身手却见他突然推开自己，一股黏腻又恶臭的液体喷到自己的脖颈处，回过头正看到一只行尸张开嘴准备咬上自己的肩膀，流川将手术刀插进行尸的口腔里，白皙的脸上沾满了行尸喷溅出的污秽。男人一脸冷淡地拔出刀子更换了刀片，转过头挑眉问道：“你们军人执行任务还带走神的？”  
不知被触动了哪根神经，仙道觉得刚才还给人添乱的小医生竟然看起来顺眼了很多。

这一顺眼不要紧，从研究院全员安全撤离后仙道彰立刻开始了自己在军队的兵痞子做派，小医生生起气来又奈何不了自己的样子实在是好玩，一张冷冷清清的面孔好看的像是他小时候看到姐姐过女儿节时买的娃娃木偶，顶着张嫌弃的脸嘴上不承认但还是会帮自己洗衣服，和话不多的小医生斗嘴也算是这趟没有尽头的旅途值得他回忆的了。

确认关系的那天是他和流川已经走散的第13天。  
他们在给车加油时突遇了尸潮，大批的行尸冲散了队伍，仙道来不及回到队伍中只得一个人开着辆还未加油的小轿车和大部队走向了不同的方向。  
车子在半路抛锚，没有补给只有一把手枪的仙道弹尽粮绝，开始靠捕获野生动物补充体力，走了五天总算找到一处水源却看到半只身子烂在水里冲自己张牙舞爪的行尸，皱了皱眉头明白再不补充液体就只能脱水身亡，仙道抓了只在森林里闲逛的鹿，腥气过重的鹿血顺着自己的食道滑进胃里叫仙道本能地想要呕吐。烤鹿肉在此时显然不是明智之举，吸引来行尸不说万一遇到幸存者说不定还有一番苦战。  
这不是他第一次吃生食，在他特种兵的生涯中比这恶劣的条件多的多，可这次仙道的心却久久平静不下来，他不知道流川有没有逃出去，行尸的数量少说有几百只，如果不能及时逃脱等待他们的就只有死路一条。  
人有了牵挂就会恐惧死亡，以前的仙道不信，他孑然一生，只遇到为了那几支不知道派不派得上用场的试剂就毫不犹豫转头跑回研究所的小医生。世界末日的到来没人想得到，这该死的生活也不会改变，他不用再像以前一样执行或许有去无回的任务将脑袋别在裤腰带上却仍在担心受怕，怕小医生在自己眼前出事，怕小医生在自己看不见的地方受伤。  
怕自己再也见不到他。

好在老天还有那么点悲悯之心，他在他们走散的地方见到了原地等他回来的流川枫。  
仙道顶着一脸胡茬出现在公路边时流川还以为是突然冒出来的行尸，直到他看见那人熟悉的眉眼才忍不住泛红的眼圈抱住了像是刚从丛林探险回来的人。  
仙道的胡茬和他的头发一样扎人的很，流川到底还是没让眼泪掉下来——人回来了，没缺胳膊没少腿，身上也没有被咬的痕迹，他有什么好哭的？把头埋在仙道肩窝里，对方身上的味道和自己一样难闻，流川抬头：“你臭得发酸。”  
仙道低声一笑：“你不也是。”  
男人的胸腔震动贴着自己的流川才有了这人回到身边的实感，他不知道和仙道的部下辗转了多少天，所有人都说仙道一定回得来，可在加油站等了一天又一天大家开始发慌他的心也开始下沉，四肢好像被冻进冰柜里，流川觉得自己好像是被放进观察箱里的小白鼠，只等着宣布死刑的那一刻。他不是不明白彼此的感情，但身处这样的世界他宁愿自己和任何人都毫无关联，死后尘归尘土归土也不错，直到和仙道分开的那一刻他才清晰的意识到有些感情是藏不住的，仙道彰像是个土霸王在他心里霸占领地还要打上自己的标记。  
“回来的太慢了，白痴。”  
“这不是回来了嘛。”

这次的尸潮使他们的队伍从16人减少到13人，死去的全部都是仙道一手带出来的兵，年龄最小的才23岁。  
流川开着车看着仙道沉默不语，斟酌了片刻开口安慰他：“这世道，死了的才幸福，活着的还要留下来受罪。”  
仙道闻言抬起头一双疲惫的双眼笑眯眯地看着流川精致的侧颜，阳光照着他的五官让气氛难得生出了些恬静温暖的悸动：“流川医生愿意跟我一起活受罪？”  
开着车的男人单手把着方形盘将车开向大路，黑色的皮卡穿过夕阳，路边有好几只行动迟缓的行尸，带着尸斑的手臂伸向车子被他们略过，卷起的风沙或许是留给这座城市最后的一点活力。  
流川抿抿有些干燥的嘴唇用舌头舔了舔：“愿意。”

大约30天后他们抵达了位于H市的军事基地，基地早已沦陷大门敞开，门口却只有零星几只行尸，应该是尸潮已经迁移了，仙道寻思着这里应该有充足的物资储备遂开始制定起计划，流川自然是被分到和他一组，一行人进入后欣喜的发现这里的电路竟然还未被切断，队伍里同是亚裔的菊川本身就是技术型人才，快速将破损的电路修好基地厚重的防弹大门缓慢落下。  
几人分组开始清理基地内的行尸就花费了将近20天，累死累活了这么多天还好无人伤亡，这里的物资弹药充足，有布满灰尘但仍然柔软的床铺被褥，有大男孩们曾经打发时间的漫画书，还有一定的热水和电力供应。  
仿佛逃亡一样在野外居住了将近100天再次接触到这些平时看来最平常不过的东西，冲过澡躺在床上的仙道和流川甚至觉得自己只是做了一个异常现实的噩梦。  
在末世生存实在太过艰难，仙道想起了自己已经身亡的姐姐，他的姐姐一向是不拘小节，若是知道自己在这种世道下找了位同性伴侣不知是什么反应。  
洗过澡的流川正睡在自己的怀里，仙道低头闻了闻洗发精的味道，感叹还是这个味道好闻多了。

意外发生的这天是轮到流川和吉恩单独外出补充物资，两人一早出门直到下午也没回来，仙道明白一定是出事了，没有犹豫的带人出去追踪车胎的痕迹来到了一家小型杂货店，在后门不远处发现了吉恩正在转化的尸体，身上有明显的两处弹孔胸部的一枪是致命伤却没有咬痕，身边有散落在地的弹壳和交火的痕迹，吉恩身上的枪支弹药也消失了。  
仙道围着杂货店排查了一圈也没发现流川的人影顿时送了口气，可吉恩的尸体却让他怎么都放松不下来，脸色阴沉的可怕，与他出生入死的兄弟昨天还和自己说说笑笑，今天就死在了人类的枪口下，伴随着的还有下落不明的爱人，仙道从未觉得自己可以如此愤怒。他明白这是个弱肉强食的世界，可人类的劣根性却在此时更加的暴露无疑。  
流川不是那么冲动的人，他们明显是被在这附近的另一伙人遇见，为了争夺物资或是起了其他什么争执才开枪交火。仙道沉着脸在吉恩转化完全之前用军刀彻底结束了他的生命，他没有时间为自己的战友准备坟墓，遂自己扛起尸体将人放在了皮卡后排的空位处。  
追踪车胎与脚印的痕迹是特种兵的基础课，同伴很快就发现了除了流川开出来的军用车辆以外的两辆suv车胎的印记，直到他们顺利发现了另一伙人的根据地仙道的心也始终无法像曾经执行任务一样冷静。  
这是一伙专靠掠夺其他幸存者根据地及物资生活下去的“猎人”，没有接受专业的训练也没有专业的武器，在仙道等人眼里和曾经遇到过的平民武装分子没什么区别，所以执行起来也格外的轻松。队伍中的狙击手Alfio顺利的狙掉了哨兵以便其他人从正面进入，接下来等待战斗比他们想象的还要简单，未形成规模的小混混在训练有素的专业特种部队队员面前只有认栽的份。

被带到敌人营地的流川在杀掉一个想要对他施暴的男人后仙道便踹开了门，自己被裹进外套里，脱离危险后才应激而出的冷汗被布料吸收，他被仙道抱进怀里，男人有力的臂膀死死掴住他的肩膀像是要把他揉进骨血里。  
屋外是队友们呼喝的声音，屋内是两人明显的喘息声，流川抬手摸摸仙道偏硬的头发，初见时仙道还能从容地顶着一头潇洒的朝天发，而如今生活用品的匮乏他已经很久没见到那个发型的仙道了。男人的头发散落下来将头埋进自己的肩窝，手抖的厉害，他记得男人就算是面对那些散发着恶臭的行尸时也不会颤抖成这副样子，他永远是冷静的、从容的、甚至给人感觉漫不经心的，这双手曾经抚摸过他的全身，带给他从未体验过的销魂快感，让他在这末世之中也能体会到人类之间最原始的欲望。  
可他现在却在发抖。  
“我没事，”，双臂攀上男人的颈部将他反按进自己的怀里：“别像个胆小鬼一样。”  
他听见仙道闷声笑了笑，抬起一脸的无奈用鼻尖蹭了蹭自己沾着鲜血的鼻尖：“小没良心的。”

外面的战斗已经结束了，他的队友们正在清理幸存者的数量，流川赤裸着从桌上跳下来拉上仙道批给自己的外套，一旁的仙道将地上的死人踹翻了个个，扒下裤子扔给流川：“裤子穿上。”  
手上的枪毫无预兆的再次贯穿男人的头部，他转头问一旁黑着脸的人：“还有别人吗？”，又发现这人迟迟不穿自己扔给他的裤子：“不穿？准备光着？”  
听闻仙道调戏一样的口吻流川将裤子劈头盖脸扔到男人脸上：“我不穿这种人的衣服！”  
蹲在地上的仙道迎面用脸接到裤子：“那怎么办？我总不能跟你换吧？”

屋外的幸存者已经清理完毕，“猎人”和幸存者们被聚集到一起，幸存者们大多是女性，原本营地的男性们去了哪里所有人都不得而知，被留下的女性的作用也许是给这些人洗衣做饭甚至是提供性服务。世界末日哪里还有人和你谈道德人性，适者生存这是大自然自古以来的法则，仙道曾经的队员现在的队友也只不过是一群半大的孩子，所有人都以为自己早已见识了世界的残酷但随着时间的推移，他们所见过甚至亲身经历的一切都昭示着这现实还可以更苍凉。  
上帝早已没有了怜悯之心。

仙道和流川出来时眼尖的队友立刻就发现了自己老大的裤子外套都跑到流川身上去了。  
“流川......”  
“怎么？”  
“这裤子有点紧，不动还不明显，一走路就......”  
“哪紧？”  
“裆。”  
流川发誓，要不是场合不对又损害这流氓的领队形象他肯定给仙道来一刀让他永远失去这个烦恼。

屋外的营地上蹲着被枪支威慑着的幸存者，流川一眼就认出了那一副凶神恶煞的刀疤脸，在仙道还没反应过来时就抽出了他别在腿上的匕首当着所有人的面扎进了男人的大腿。  
“流川！”  
活人的鲜血从刀剑处涌出，这和流川之前所杀的行尸完全不同，红色的血液不断提醒自己这是一个活生生的人，是这个世界末日来临后和自己一样想要生存下去的人类。他不敢苟同也绝不会认同这样的生存方式，可他心里明白，人为了活下去的确是什么都做的出来。  
“我能在你身上捅出二十个窟窿”，流川原本白皙的脸上还有着没有擦掉的血迹：“你可不能比吉恩死的更痛快。”  
和他一起外出收集物资的吉恩并没有死在行尸的手上，他们在杂货店发现了数量可观的食用罐头，吉恩发现了喜欢用的剃须膏流川甚至还找到了几罐发胶，两辆轿车驶到门口时他和吉恩正在做最后的检查，听到声音后流川立刻掏出随身携带的左轮手枪和吉恩找到掩体隐藏自己，刀疤脸踢踏着鞋子叼着烟走进来，悠闲得好像是来度假。  
“看来我们有朋友了。”，停在门口的车暴露了两人，刀疤脸将烟吐在地上拿过背在身后的猎枪，与他同行的六人堵住了前门和后门，情况对他们非常的不利，他和吉恩身上只有四把枪和为数不多的子弹，要对付七个全副武装的人实属不易，吉恩比他更快意识到了这点选择自己现身与他们周旋。  
周旋的结果就是自己被俘吉恩则死在了刀疤脸的枪口之下。

流川枫从工作以来谈不上救死扶伤但至少也是为了人类文明而潜心研究，他跟过无国界医生组织到各种贫困地区见识过形形色色的人，用土当饭，用雨水过活，他们瘦的肋骨分明却仍在拼命的生活，潜意识里他仍在相信人性的本善，直到世界末日的到来让他见识到了更加残酷的事实，比起那些张牙舞爪没有自我意识的行尸人类竟然变得更加可怖。  
他还是把人想的太简单了。

刀疤脸扭曲着五官嘶吼，流川木着张脸将匕首戳进他的另一条大腿，喷涌出的鲜血很快就顺着伤口流到了地上，身边传来女人的尖叫，仙道抓住他的胳膊把人拎起来夺过手里的匕首，刀疤脸深知自己大难临头通红的双眼像是穷途末路的野兽，咧开的嘴角露出瘆人的笑容，唾液顺着他不停骂着脏话的嘴中流下，发了疯似的又是咒骂又是咆哮。  
听不得男人嘴中侮辱流川的下流话，下一秒一声带着消音的枪声响起，男人的胸口中弹，大睁着的眼睛逐渐失去光泽，不过用不了几个小时，他就会转化成另一种生物，成为真正的行尸走肉。  
枪口还冒着白烟，仙道扭头拉过流川的手，幸存者们的哀求声在身后响起，他们在乞求收留，至少不要把自己扔在这荒郊野外等死。  
风中的沙砾混着血腥吹进他的鼻腔蒙上他的双眼，地上是一具新鲜的即将转化的尸体，男人甚至没有做过多的停留，带着人回到自己的车上。  
“留些枪支弹药还有补给，20分钟后你带人把他们放了，记得蒙眼”，仙道坐进驾驶位冲着队友说道：“能不能活下去全靠他们自己。”

皮卡带起的尘土模糊了流川回头张望的视线，夕阳的余晖渐渐消失，留给那些人的或许只剩无尽的黑暗与绝望。他们回到了自己的根据地，放哨的队友为他们开起车库的大门，流川跳下车径直走向浴室，满身的血污已经让他再也无法忍受，好再根据地还有足够多的热水。  
滚烫的水打在身上啧的伤口刺痛，流川将偏长的刘海拢上额头，脸上的血顺着身体留下露出已经有些红肿的巴掌印，他无法言明自己此刻的心情，杀人原本从不在他的范围之内，他杀过的行尸多的自己都数不清，疫苗的研究迟迟没有进展，他甚至开始怀疑所谓的病毒不过是大自然自我修复的手段，你无法与自然抗衡，也无法获得真正的救赎。浴室过于潮热的湿气堵塞了他的大脑，为了节约有限的水源流川也只是草草清洗裹上浴巾就走了出去。  
沙发上的仙道显然一直在等他洗完澡，男人满身都是灰尘和凝固了的血迹，穿着一双马丁靴大刺刺的把腿搭在茶几上，不大的屋子多了他们两个人就已经拥挤的容不下更多了。  
流川甩甩自己的头发看向仙道：“有事？”，不顾房间里多了个人流川直接取下身上仅存的浴巾擦了起头发，身上被殴打出的淤青在白皙的肌肤上碍眼的很。  
“你不高兴。”  
擦着头发的手一怔，流川漆黑的瞳孔盯着地面。  
“吉恩的死不是你的错。”  
仙道仍是那副云淡风轻的面孔，流川身上斑驳的伤痕刺痛的他无法释怀：“我们都已经尽力了，你不认为吗？”  
“什么？”，赤裸的男人疑惑的看向自己，冷淡的面孔下是只有仙道才会发现的纠结与自责。  
“在这个世界上能努力活到现在，我们都已经尽力了，不是吗？”  
“说实话，流川，我都不知道自己明天是不是就会死掉。”  
“想要活下去就不能被无用的感情牵绊，可我还是想和你在一起。”  
“有时我甚至还挺感谢这场大灾难，不然我要上哪去找你？”

怀抱里的人还带着沐浴后的热气，流川也没想到自己会顺着仙道张开的双臂向前紧紧抱住他，男人身上脏的都能闻到汗臭味，可有力的双臂却不容拒绝的将他掴在怀里，他的确已经在开始贪恋这浓重的荷尔蒙，带着汗的双手摸挲过流川红肿的脸颊留下一抹脏兮兮的手印。  
仙道噗嗤一声笑出来：“花脸狐狸。”  
反应过来的流川抬起手背蹭了蹭，一脚踹开身前偷笑的人：“滚去洗澡！”  
再一次被带进充满汗味的怀抱时流川已经懒得挣扎了，仙道把他抱的太紧让他觉得自己都无法好好呼吸，男人直到现在才开始后怕，这次死的是吉恩，那下次呢？他拿什么保证流川永远都不会出事？  
沉重的呼吸在安静的房间里过于明显，流川也感觉出了仙道的不对劲，刚要开口就被扛起扔在床上，天旋地转让自己本来就还没清醒过来的大脑更加眩晕，压上来的仙道重的要命，不打声招呼就跟只发了狂的野狼一样对着他的脖颈又啃又咬。  
“你发什么疯！”，终于得以喘口气的流川曲起手臂抵挡住身上的人却被男人一把拽住手腕压上头顶，野兽一般的牙齿先是啃上嘴唇然后就被撬开伸进舌头，男人灵巧的舌头不停舔舐敏感的上颚，刮扫过口腔的每一寸，牙齿就又啃了上来，唇舌相依混着口水流出鲜血。流川从未经历过带着血腥气的接吻，仙道强势的钳住他的下颌像是要从他的身体内汲取血液才能得以生存。  
以野兽最原始的方式。  
满嘴的血腥味伴随着缺氧带来的目眩，流川呜咽出声，不再挣扎的双手逐渐被松开，仙道双手捧着自己的脸颊在自己大口呼吸中舔过纤长的睫毛和红肿的伤痕。  
“他们都碰你哪了？”，男人的嘴唇贴着耳廓，嘶哑低沉的声音传来：“他们都碰你哪了？”  
仙道无法顾及流川是否有回答的意愿，将耳垂含进嘴里又添上耳廓最后伸进像是操弄一般将流川的耳朵弄的湿淋淋一片。满室的荷尔蒙和男性的汗气味刺激着流川的大脑，赤裸着的躯体开始泛出情欲的粉红，敏感的部位被玩弄自己却无法反抗也不想反抗。仙道的唇开始顺着白皙的颈部吮吻，留下了吻痕像是落在雪地里的红梅，牙齿痒的无法控制一口咬上锁骨，流川痛呼出声推拒着身上的人。  
“你他妈属狗的！”  
“狗可不会让你这么爽。”  
嘴唇顺着往下叼起一侧的乳头含弄，舌尖先是绕着乳晕打圈随后挑逗起早已挺立的小巧乳头，男人明显听到了流川加重的喘息声，清冷的声线就算只是单纯的呼气都能让他硬得发痛，嘴里含住一侧的乳头另一侧把玩在手里，仙道感受着这两枚乳粒在自己的玩弄下逐渐红肿涨大，可怜的小红果被松开后红艳艳的立在胸膛上，男人甚至不满意的在右侧狠狠咬了一口再大力吮吸了好一会儿激出流川生理性的泪水，胸口像是破皮一样火辣辣的，双手紧握着仙道汗湿的头发像是拒绝可挺起的腰肢却不断把自己的乳头送到男人嘴里。  
“怎么这么骚，玩乳头也能硬？”，仙道抬起头换到另一边，手搔弄着已经破皮的可怜乳粒又是拉扯又是抠弄那变得明显的乳孔引起流川浑身的颤栗。  
“嗯...别......”  
身下的人难耐的曲起双腿攀上男人的腰，流川大口喘息着，乳头被开发到这种程度让他说不定不用挨操就能射出来，仙道显然也是这个打算，身下人纤细的腰肢扭得像条水蛇，挺起的胸膛沾着自己舔吮出的水光，两颗肿大的有原来两倍的乳粒颤巍巍地等待着自己的临幸，男人再次咬上流川的乳头，用舌头舔，用牙齿磨，早就勃起的阴茎在快感的刺激下渗出前液打湿了流川的小腹。流川的呻吟越来越大，终于在仙道猛力吸吮乳头左手发狠掐住另一侧乳粒的同时再也控制不住大声尖叫着射出了乳白色的精液。  
“真厉害......给你打个乳环怎么样？”，趁着流川因高潮失神的空档仙道伸手将射在小腹的精液刮蹭伸进流川的嘴里，男人失神的样子真是漂亮极了，大口喘息的唇和微微伸出的舌尖甚至不用仙道命令就把手指上的精液卷紧了嘴里，一双墨色的瞳孔带着水光沾湿黑鸦般的睫毛，这是流川难得一见脆弱的一面，性欲和高潮把原本清道夫一样的人变成淫欲的妖精，他吞下精液，靠着乳头就能高潮，此时还无意识的像是吃阴茎一样吮吸着自己的手指，双腿大开不停蹭着自己的腰，像是只被淫欲控制的雌兽臣服在男人身下。  
仙道拉开拉链掏出自己早就硬的发痛的阴茎，跨坐在流川身上将阴茎摆在还在失神的人面前：“帮我舔舔？”  
带着檀腥气的阴茎被塞进嘴里，流川开始本能的排斥，不管过去多久他还是不能适应口交这种方式，仙道勃起的阴茎他根本没办法全部吞咽下去只能勉强打开嘴巴用舌头仔细舔过男人阴茎上的每条凸起，龟头抵进娇嫩的喉咙使流川开始生理性的干呕，喉咙收缩带来的快感让仙道倒吸了口冷气，到底还是心疼，男人潦草的在流川嘴里操了几下就退出来把人抱在身上再次吻上已经结痂红肿的嘴唇。  
“呜恩......”，闯入口腔的舌头卷起自己的唇舌，无法合上的嘴唇也无法吞咽口腔分泌出的涎水，透明的液体顺着流川的嘴角留下色情的让人面红耳赤的水痕，厮磨了好一会儿仙道才松开被自己蹂躏的通红的嘴唇，唇舌分开牵扯着银丝，流川的眼角泛红透着说不出的媚，一颗心脏在自己胸膛里狂跳不止，他把人揉进怀里粗喘着，一双手顺着流川光滑的背向下，停在男人饱满白皙的臀瓣。  
“你快把我逼疯了......”，他喃喃低语，嘴唇仍是不停歇在流川的肩膀上种下吻痕。  
“我想操你，”，仙道火热的鼻息停在耳边，身上人敏感的想要躲开，但怎么躲也只是像只被叼住后颈的狐狸般任人宰割：“流川，让我操操你吧，下面硬的好疼啊。”  
这个人是怎么能面不改色心不跳说出这种话的！

两人的身下是由两张单人床拼成的简易双人床，他被仙道强硬的按在怀里，沾着润滑液的手指不打招呼就捅了进来，流川条件反射的扬起脖子，体内的手指毫无章法的抠挖着软肉，仙道带着薄茧的手指一寸寸摸过火热软烂的媚肉，两根手指在体内不停的抽插，呈剪刀装撑开穴口，流川喘息着带动身下贪吃的穴嘴一张一合希望能有更坚硬的东西插进来。滑腻的润滑液顺着手指淌下被仙道抹在穴口旁边抽插时发出咕啾咕啾的声音，面积不大的房间将声音无限的聚拢，流川将头埋在仙道的肩窝，身下发出的声音羞的他觉得全身都在发热，大口的喘息抬起腰配合男人的动作。  
仙道熟知流川体内的敏感点，但偏不往那处使坏，手指绕着凸起打转偶尔轻轻骚刮一下就能激起身上人轻声的呜咽。  
“想不想我操你？”，仙道一只手抚摸流川的后颈，牙齿叼住莹白的皮肉用力咬下一个显眼的牙印。流川被体内的手指吊的不上不下，身前的阴茎再次勃起，不得安抚的地流出前液。  
“想要就自己吃进去。”，捕食者诱导着猎物进入自己设下的圈套，可怜的猎物被猎人的花言巧语迷昏了头脑，流川攀住仙道肌肉发达的后背，半跪着翘起屁股，左手扶住滚烫坚硬的阴茎放在自己的穴口处缓慢坐下。  
“呜......”，身体被从内剖开让流川不得不大口喘息妄图一次缓解从体内传到头皮的快感，汗津津的胸膛随着呼吸上下起伏带起两颗已经破皮的乳头，仙道低头继续啃咬着两团可怜的乳肉惊起流川浑身的颤栗，乳头的快感让他双腿发软，身下还是进入一半的阴茎，生理性的泪水无助的顺着眼角留下，浑身都泛着色情的粉红，白皙的皮肤上还有被施虐后的伤痕，无法排解的欲火窜向小腹，仙道扶住身上人劲瘦纤细的腰肢突然发力将自己的凶器捅进了穴口，肥硕的龟头撞击在刚刚一直没有得到满足的前列腺上，流川的哼叫带着尾音勾着仙道本就不剩什么理智的神经，阴茎被火热的媚肉包裹着实在太过舒服，小穴像是早就饥渴难耐一样吮吸蠕动着伺候着体内的肉棒，仙道没有给流川适应的时间，腰部发力操弄起汁水丰盈的肉嘴。  
身体的热度灼烧着两人的大脑，身下的快感像是毒品一般侵蚀着理智，流川被体内粗硬的性器操的稳不住身子，仙道每次都恨不得把身下的卵蛋也塞进穴里，交合处拍打出的白沫淫靡的让人不敢直视。  
流川在性爱上从不掩饰自己，身体本能产生的快感让他头脑发白，人类原始的交配让他体会到活着的实感，呻吟声大的像是故意一样，他被仙道抓住屁股把玩，紧实白皙的臀肉在撞击下泛起阵阵肉浪，臀尖是被操弄后的粉红，仙道对他的屁股简直爱不释手，这人总是在无人的时候就来摸上一两把，像是上瘾，他也乐得配合。  
室内的空气好像都被这场性爱燃烧沸腾一样，仙道喘着粗气不满的掌掴手中的臀肉：“叫这么大声，想把别的男人也勾引来操你吗？”  
突然被狠狠的打了屁股流川疼的整个人向上攀爬，被男人掴住腰肢再次按下，龟头研磨着肉穴内的凸起手上再次拍打起流川翘起的臀肉，臀尖可怜兮兮的被操被打疼的流川狠狠地骂出声来。  
“勾引你妈！老子这就找别人上床！”  
明知道这人是被捉弄狠了说出的气话仙道还是气得头脑发热，白皙的肉体被按在桌子上和陌生男人做爱的场面过于令人万目睚眦，几小时前流川赤裸的坐在桌子上的场面涌入眼帘，仙道几乎是没有停顿的把人抱起来，性器在穴肉里转了一圈碾过脆弱的凸起，流川被过度的快感逼出了这场性爱中的第二波高潮。  
“你敢找别人我就敢把你的屁股操烂，我说到做到。”  
沉浸在高潮不应期的流川全身痉挛的被仙道翻身压在身下，小腹抽搐，高高撅起的臀部和塌陷的腰部形成完美的曲线，破皮的乳头蹭在床单上疼的像要流血，仙道双手掐紧流川肌肉紧实的腰部，粗长的性器打桩般一次次顶进穴里，被如此操干的穴肉食髓知味的裹住肉棒，像是蚌肉一样吞吐着入侵者，流川脸埋在床铺里呜呜地叫着，被单咬在嘴里被口水浸湿，窒息般的快感伴随着高潮后的痉挛让流川生出要死在床上的念头，手脚并用的向前爬想要逃出这骤雨般的性爱不过两步就被身后的大手拖拽回原位，体内的性器进入的更深，几乎每一下都磨过已经红肿的凸起，有力的撞击拍的他臀尖发麻，穴内淫水泛滥顺着交合处流出，恍惚中流川觉得今天可能真的要死在床上了。  
“想往哪跑？你都被我操开了还想去找谁？”  
仙道挺动着腰身不断的操弄流川已经有些红肿的穴肉，每次抽出都会带出红艳的沾着淫水的媚肉，耳边听着身下人不再大声的呻吟，仙道失去理智一般，手指摸上被操的滚烫的穴嘴不断摩挲着，身下的流川被操的声音都哑了，伸出一只手想要阻止，可在兴头的男人哪管这么多，沾起穴口滴下来的淫液一根手指缓慢的撑开小穴慢慢顺着缝隙钻进去。  
“不行！别、呜啊......”  
手指进入的相对来说有点困难，原本就不是用来性交的器官被强行塞进粗壮的阴茎和一根手指，男人大口喘息着想要缓解这撕裂般的疼痛。  
“鸡巴和手指一起操爽不爽？”，仙道的下身开始挺动，手指也反过来抠挖早已烂熟的嫩肉，恶劣的男人不顾流川带着哭腔的呻吟，操弄的速度逐渐加快，拍的臀肉一片淫靡的红色，翘起的臀肉滴下交合处带出的淫水打湿了身下的床单。  
“嗯啊、拿出去...啊啊啊——”  
“什么拿出去？鸡巴还是手指？”，腰腹用力左手把臀部抬的更高，流川此时的姿势更像是献祭一般上半身紧贴住床铺，下半身紧紧的和男人交合在一起，眼泪流了满脸睫毛上还湿漉漉的像是鸟类的羽毛淋了水，眼角一片妩媚的艳红好像喝醉一样，双眼失神嘴角还沾着流出的口水，整个人都像是被干傻了一样被迫承受着奸淫。  
“你不说我可不知道啊。”，仙道把手指猛的抽出拉起人的胳膊让流川背靠自己坐在怀里，被操的烂成一滩泥的人根本无法反抗，体位的变化让阴茎进入的更深，直直的戳在可怜的凸起上，又爽又疼的让流川的阴茎开始抖动，仙道见状并没有减速，拉开男人修长白皙的大腿让他门户大开的挨操，交合处拍打出的白沫形成粘液随着动作发出咕啾的声响。流川整个人被钉在阴茎上，手无力的扶住仙道掰开自己双腿的手，眼泪不受控制的往下掉，穴口已经被操的有些麻木却扔在贪婪地吞吃着凶器。  
“啊啊、要、呜恩...停、一下！嗯啊！”，小腹一股热流涌向阴茎，被玩弄到只靠操穴就能高潮让流川内心升起奇怪的满足感，可这次阴茎跳动的频率完全不同，一股无法控制的尿意随着前列腺被疯狂操弄出现，快感让他根本无法凭借本能压制，只能小声向身后的人求饶。  
“让我...嗯哼、去厕所...”  
“就在这，”，仙道贴近流川的耳边低声说到：“尿出来，我想看你被我操尿。”  
身后突然加快的操干加剧了尿意，流川尖叫着推搡着身后的人，手想要拨开仙道钳制自己的双腿却换来了更加剧烈的操干，小穴突然收紧，阴茎抖动了两下先是流出了几滴白浊随后大量的尿液从马眼射出，被仙道用给孩童把尿一样的姿势把持着，肉穴甚至还在被不紧不慢的操着，流川的快感灭顶般冲向全身，呻吟与尖叫断断续续，呼吸也仿佛不受控制开始紊乱，手臂发抖地握住仙道的胳膊，整个人痉挛着挺起下身，直到射完全部尿液绷紧的双腿还是抽筋般颤抖，肌肉明显的在跳动，后穴更是在高潮中涌出一大股淫水，仙道的阴茎泡在温热的液体中爽的头皮发麻，抬起爱人的下颌封住还在淫叫的嘴把声音全部吞进。  
在这之前流川从没觉得仙道这么喜欢接吻，男人的吻与其说是温存更像是掠夺，恨不得霸占流川全部的氧气把他吞吃入腹，将他扒皮拆骨混着血肉含进身体，被激烈的吻夺走所有空气，原本就处在高潮与失禁快感中的流川受不住的小幅度摇头企图逃离这困境。  
仙道不满的啃咬流川的下颌，抬起他的头向下继续在脖颈上留下斑驳的吻痕，手指再次挑逗起流川挺立的乳头，像是不玩出血就不罢休一样，下身的顶弄从来没停歇过，流川被顶的耸起肩想把自己缩进仙道宽厚的怀抱里，穴内的凶物突然拔出，仙道将人正面朝上压在身下重新顶入操熟的肉穴，床铺上湿漉漉一片身下是刚被尿湿的床铺，被操到失神的流川根本反应不过来，只得沉浸在操穴的快感中承受着男人的性欲。  
“喜欢被我操吗？”，仙道把男人的双腿压在两边让双腿呈M字打开，流川身体极佳的柔韧性在此时更加满足了男人的需求：“骚穴这么会夹，不想让我出去吗？”  
脱力的人已经无力回应自己的问话，流川哼唧两声，沙哑的嗓音混着情欲使原本清冷的声线更加色情。  
“嗯嗯、呜...哈啊......”  
“被操尿爽吗？以后都让你边挨操边尿尿这么样？”  
流川不知自己被操了多久，仙道和自己对性爱的需求一向比较大，但为了第二天的巡逻他们一般也会克制自己，可这次的意外的确是刺激到了自己的爱人，他承受着爱人的怒火和不安，允许他将所有的压力发泄在自己身上，全身被操的痉挛，小穴甚至开始发疼更别提穴内麻木却仍旧在抽搐的媚肉，凸起被顶弄到就会痛的发抖却也给他带来了快感，手指连抬起的力气都没有，肉棒可怜兮兮的勃起马眼发疼却射不出任何东西只能在干性高潮中流出透明的液体，恶劣的男人还要在自己耳边说着下流的话，一会儿问他爽不爽一会儿问他怎么不叫了。  
以前怎么没发现他有这个嗜好？  
仙道高潮时流川几乎要失去意识了，滚烫的精液一股股射进后穴打在红肿不堪的凸起上带给流川痛爽的快感，像是被人扼住喉咙一样男人只能像老旧的风箱一样发出呼呼的喘息，被拍肿的臀部被仙道抓在手里揉捏，全身都在因快感痉挛流川翻起白眼被男人吻住，这次接近于安抚的亲吻成功平稳了流川喘息不停的不适感，精液顺着阴茎的抽出顺着红肿的小穴流出，大量的淫液混着精液流出淫荡的让男人再次加重了呼吸，流川的双腿被压制太久根本无法合上，全身除了吻痕还有随处可见的齿印，大腿内侧的齿印还渗着血，被男人张嘴含住舔吮着伤口。  
事后的温存被仙道抱着自己走进浴室后再次勃起的阴茎打乱，性器闯进来时流川扶着墙壁腿软的站不稳身体直打滑，全靠男人有力的双臂支撑才不至于坐在地上，阴茎在体内胡乱的操弄完全失去了节奏，流川的喘息也无法平稳。  
“不能...再操...嗯、嗯啊...”  
清冷的求饶声混着喘息在浴室里响起，仙道也知道爱人已经到了极限，轻生哄在他耳边哄：“乖，最后一次，做完就让你睡觉。”  
啪啪的肉体拍打声在浴室格外响亮，流川已经记不得自己是什么时候昏过去的，过多的快感早已成了负担，身体的保护机制让他陷入沉睡，仙道看着昏过去的爱人只能加快操弄的速度听着流川无意识的淫叫在快速的抽插中射在了穴里。

仙道总觉得流川睡梦中的样子他怎么也看不够，这人在自己面前已经展露出了太多的表情，生气的、开心的、惊慌的、甚至高潮的，虽然队友总说流川长着张好看的脸却总是面无表情属实暴殄天物，但仙道知道自己分得清，他总能从流川的微表情中看出他的喜怒哀乐。  
睡梦中的流川表情柔和的不可思议，与平时那个砍行尸如砍菜的“进攻之鬼”判若两人，精致的眉眼好像上帝雕刻一般，仙道时常想是不是老天觉得自己在这末世生活的过于艰难才把流川派到自己身边，让他成为自己的太阳，自己的月亮。  
整理床铺的仙道突然想到了初次见面时用一双闪着光的乌黑眼眸看着自己的小医生，小医生一身白大褂手里拿着手术刀，他没能欣赏到那人切开行尸的决绝，也没能注意到小医生听到身后来人时的欣喜。  
他们在末世里相遇、在黑暗中前行、又在希望中相爱。  
上帝没有眷顾任何人，一路走来只有为数不多的队友和行尸腐烂的尸体做个见证。  
他们在春天用草环当戒指、在夏天用汗水做嫁衣、在秋天用野果做佳肴、在冬天用雪霜做温床。  
没人知道自己能活多久，仙道和流川亦是，他们也许有一天会一起死去，也许有一天会一个“享福”一个继续“活受罪”。  
仙道钻进被窝将清洗干净的流川抱紧，手指贪恋地抚摸着爱人细嫩的肌肤，轻柔的一吻落在鬓角。  
可我仍会和你在一起。  
直到上帝也坠落的那一天。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 终于把末世AU肝出来了，我想看兵痞子仙道很久了233333


End file.
